(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a non-transitory computer readable medium storing a program.
(ii) Related Art
A technique has been known in which a computer that requests an image processing apparatus connected to a network to perform printing recognizes the execution status of printing or the status of the image processing apparatus.